Un mensaje de amor para la chica que más quiero
by SoraGirl24
Summary: Kirito y Asuna se conocen. Por medio de la mejor amiga de Asuna: Rika, Kirito la conoce. A los pocos dias el se enamora, ella no y todo se vuelve un lio con un final conmovedor. Todo gracias a un mensaje muy especial para dos personas que se quieren mucho. ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTIN. ONESHOT.


_ ~¡Hoola gente boniita! . _

_** Nota de autor: ¡Si guapetones! ¡He vuelto! Luego de tanto, cuanto los extrañaba TwT. Si, yo, reportandome a las 9:30 pm (bueno, hora de mi pais). De verdad siento tanto mi falta y de tener tan descuidada mi cuenta pero he tenido tantas cosas que hacer, bueno luego les dare mis explicaciones y otra info hay, pero ya sera luego, ahora hay que gozar de este lindo especial del Amor y la Amistad que he preparado con tanto amoul y afectou y cariñou y asdfgh para ustedes bonitos :3.**_

_** Eeen fin, no les quito mucho de su valioso tiempo, espero lo disfruten mucho y proximamente nos veremos o en un cap nuevo de: "Perfect Enemy" o de un nuevo proyecto que esta en desarrollo donde les explicare el por que de mi falta y como seran las cosas ahora.**_

_** Huy, primer fanfic o mejor dicho, oneshot que hago de SAO, ¡que emocion!. No me culpen si no es muy bueno, de verdad me disculpo por adelantado por ataques de aburrimientos proximos :'c. **_

__**Disclaimer:** Sword Art Online no me pertenece, le corresponde a Reki Kawahara. Yo solo creo fanfics con el fin de ampliar en fandom de este genial anime y para el disfrute del publico.

**Advertencias:** En este oneshot los personajes del anime no tendran la misma personalidad ilustrada en el anime, ni el contexto, ni vestimenta, solo la apariencia y otros detalles que luego notaran por ustedes mismos.

**Mensaje especial:** Este oneshot te lo dedico a ti (tu sabes que eres tu c;), a pesar de todo me has inspirado para esto, me inspiras, me encantas, me creas millones de sonrisas, me haces felices. Por ello, por que eres tu. Feliz San Valentin.

* * *

_**Un mensaje de amor para la chica que más quiero.**_

…_Sencillamente y desafortunadamente _

_así es, así será y no cambiara…_

_ -Bárbara M. T_

* * *

POV Kirito.-

-…Kirito, no puedes dejar de comer solo por ello. Todo saldrá bien, ¿está bien?.

Por mucho que mi mejor amigo, Tsuboi Ryoutarou, o como yo le llamo, Klein, me tratara de tranquilizar solo eran esfuerzos en vanos, mi corazón en estos momentos iba a millón y mi mente maquinaba una manera de zafarse de "aquella chica" al llegar al instituto. Si, quería zafarme de la chica que más quiero, Asuna.

-¡No me voy a tranquilizar! ¡Hice una idiotez! ¡Yo y mis cursiladas!–Ya empezaba a delirar, ¡y cómo no! Acababa de hacer no hace mucho el peor error de mi vida. −…Hay Klein…No entiendo porque me atraen tanto las otakus, ¡y no entiendo por qué saca un lado tan…raro de mi!.

Mi amigo solo se rio de mí, yo lo mire con un tic nervioso en mi ojo derecho.

-¡¿Qué?!. –Grite molesto.

-Me da mucha risa como llamas "raro" al amor, ya, entiéndelo Kazuto Kirigaya, estas muy enamorada de la señorita Asuna desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora es que te das cuenta, pobre de ti mi buen amigo, pobre torpe de ti. –No sé porque pero saco la misma conclusión…Aunque me tratara de tranquilizar, sus esfuerzos eran en vanos…muy en vano.

-Gracias por tu fiel apoyo Klein. –Le respondí con ironía.

-De nada. –Me guiño un ojo, así era él, que se hace.

-Ahh…Bueno, ¿una partida al COD?. –Le propuse para clamar el ambiente, y también a mí.

-¡Claaro!. –Acepto claramente el.

…

_Déjame contarte mi mayor experiencia en el tan coqueto y masoquista "Amor", un tanto obstinado pero sencillamente perfecto sentimiento de estar con la que más quiere a todo momento, querer respirar el mismo aire que esta, ver los mismos paisajes, o viéndolo a mi excéntrica manera: jugar videojuegos hasta más no poder, pasándonos juntos los recreos bajo un árbol de cerezo solo por la sombra y la fresca brisa, leer mangas quejándonos de los crueles e injustos finales, ir a las convenciones…Pero primero, quien soy. Me llamo Kazuto Kirigaya, mi apodo es Kirito, estudio en tercero de secundaria, tengo 15 años de edad, soy pelinegro, ojos de igual color, estatura promedio pienso para mi edad, quizás un poco más, soy también de piel clara. Soy friki, es lo único que me describe, que más les puedo decir._

_Ahora sí, volviendo al tema._

_Yuuki Asuna, ella desde que la vi en primero de secundaria me pareció un poco…Como explicar, puedo decir que como, mmm, en fin, daban ganas de ir hacia ella, saludarla y platicar con ella, se veía simpática. Más, por desgracia no soy sociable._

_Mis únicos amigos son unos chicos de quinto de secundaria del club de videojuegos y tecnología, en pocas palabras, eran gamers, algo que yo soy en parte, mi personalidad va más hacia el termino friki, al fin y al cabo, me volví amigo de ellos y me uní a su club. Me llevaba mejor con Tsuboi, su nombre de avatar era Klein, así que mayormente lo llamo así, me agrada ese apodo._

_Oigan, tampoco es que era un antisocial por completo, en mi salón sí que no era el más popular, pero en los demás años si, o eso me dicen, no alardeo ello. Mi mejor amigo, Tetsuo, era igual de callado que yo, resumiendo nuestro primer encuentro nos colocaron en grupo en naturales, el era bueno, yo malo, me enseño mucho, charlamos mucho, resultamos ser iguales, mejores amigos, fin de la historia. También están Ducker y Keita, lo conocimos luego de la misma manera, examen grupal de cuatro personas, la misma historia, discutíamos las respuestas, hablábamos de nosotros, resultaron ser gamers, mucho en común, mejores amigos._

_No se crean, aunque sean mis mejores amigos, muchas veces solo me la paso o con Tetsuo o solo vagando por el instituto. Razón por la cual decidí conocer a más gente._

_Luego de tres años fue que logre conocer a Yuuki Asuna, digamos que por cosa de la vida un día anterior a conocernos tuve una divertida platica con su mejor amiga, Rika Shinozaki, luego ella nos presento, resulto ser muy simpática la pelimarron, muy linda la verdad._

_Primer día, simpática, carismática, buena chica._

_Segundo día, me entere que era otaku, mi agrado hacia ella extrañamente fue mayor._

_Tercer día…Me enamoro._

_Muchos decían que era simple atracción pero yo estaba seguro era…Algo que nunca me había pasado, y según muchos de mis doramas…¡Que! Tengo corazón…En fin, eso era amor. Su cabello, me encanta su olor, su pequeño cuerpo era demasiado suave, sentía ganas de protegerla, sencillamente, quería todo de ella, era a ella la que más quería._

…

* * *

POV Asuna.-

Hay…no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué hacer, estaba en un rollo grandísimo, me gusta, no me gusta, ¿tal vez? ¿no existirá algo entre amar y no amar?...No, no existe…¡No se que hacer!.

Como quisiera que mi mejor amiga Rika, o porque no Sugu o Ayano, pero…Ninguna esta de mi lado…Otra vez en la misma situación…¿Por qué?...Aah, esto cada vez es más complicado, ¡Todo es tu culpa maldito Kirito! ¡Tú y tus…!...Halagos…Abrazos…Detalles…Risueña sonrisa…Torpe…Me robaste el corazón…Otra metida de pata.

A la primera me fue mal, ¡quien dice que la segunda me ira mejor!, yo no volveré a caer en el mismo hoyo dos veces, no señor, yo soy toda una dama y debo darme a respetar…A quien engaño, sin darme cuenta me volví a enamorar, aunque me esfuerce por controlar mi mente, revertir el pasado, nada funcionara, me enamore.

Lo que si menos pensaba y esperaba es que se me fuera a declarar y de tal penosa manera, si, ya varias veces nos habían hechos muchas bromas y fastidiado, le había interrogado mucho, pero…¡Hay no, no me encuentro en mis casillas esto es mucho para mí! Mis mejillas arden, mis labios tiemblan, mi piel esta fría y erizada, tengo miedo, miedo a lo que haga, miedo a lo que pase, nervios por nuestro primer rose, nuestra primera mirada…Miedo, nervios y ansias por saber nuestro futuro.

Siempre he pensado que es mejor que el futuro sea una sorpresa, pero…Esta vez…¡Hay no!.

-Mejor me pongo a escuchar un poco de música, eso me relajara.

Tome mi móvil y mis audífonos, busque mi historial de youtube encontrando mi canción favorita: Paradise- Coldplay. Me gusta mucho la letra, me describe en muchos aspectos. Tararee mi parte favorita, pero…algo salió de entre mis labios que…Solo fluía, las palabras fluían, mis pensamientos, las palabras describían mis pensamientos.

-…Yo apenas era una niña, no me esperaba nada de él, el no estaba a mi alcance, y solo se fue, las balas cayeron en mi corazón. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. La vida es muy cruel, la mariposa destruyo el timón, cada lagrima una cascada, y en aquella noche, noche de tormenta, mis expectativas salieron volando. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yo soñaba con él para-para-paraíso, para-para-paraíso, para-para-paraíso, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh…Mi paraíso ahora es otro, antes era él, aquel yacía en el cielo tormentoso, pero el de ahora aparece cuando sale el sol…

Eso es un sí.

…

_Mi historia de amor…Jiji, ¿historia de amor? Suena a típica novela para chicas, de esas que mientras pasas las paginas más fuerte es el drama que envuelve el contexto, uno muere, otro vive, y lo mío, no, no es así, en absoluto. Me presento, mi nombre es Yuuki Asuna, me llaman Yuuki, otros Asuna, no me importa lo mas mínimo, mi nombre y mi apellido me gustan mucho. Soy de estatura, normal, si, no me quejo, pelimarron, ojos color avellana, piel clara. Me describo como una chica divertida, muchos dicen que soy muy simpática y carismática, recibo muchos halagos jiji, aunque, cuando me provocan…Mejor ni lo hagan._

_Soy una chica friki, aunque muchos no lo crean, algunos me dicen que parezco más un varón por gustarme el anime y los videojuegos y una niña a veces por mi personalidad pasiva y gustos por la moda, los peinados, los libros, la poesía, y que soy un poco infantil. No entiendo a la sociedad._

_Mis mejores amigas son Rika, la principal, desde primaria, también están Sugu y Ayano, son muy buenas personas, no serán las más…Tranquilas pero, tienen gran corazón._

_Curso tercero de secundaria, tengo 14 años de edad. No soy ni popular ni odiada en la prepa, soy solo unas mas del grupo, jeje._

_Mi primer amor, emm, larga historia, se lo resume en una oración: la peor y mejor experiencia de mi vida. ¿Les platico un poco? Okay. Digamos que mi primer amor no fue el mejor de todos, me sentía en el cielo, pero solo eran ilusiones mías, yo juraba de todo mientras la realidad era nada, y cuando abrí mis ojos, me di cuenta de la verdad, yo me destruía a mi misma con falsas esperanzas, corazón roto, intentos en vano, me importaba un chico que para él ni valgo, etc, etc, etc, no sé ni cómo seguimos siendo amigos._

_Pero, eso fue en primaria, ya ha pasado tiempo, mas, hace unos meses empezando tercero mi mejor amiga conoció un chico algo peculiar, al principio era simpático, muy risueño, además de que soy muy risueña me alegraba el día, mas, me empezó a preocupar fue unos días después que empezó a darme besos en el cachete y a abrazarme sin razón frente a toda la secu, me sentía tan avergonzada y asustada a la vez, tuve una charla con él, cosas que no son, eso no me agrada para nada._

_Aunque, aquel chico no se rindió…Y…Consiguió su cometido…Me demostró ser todo lo que yo de verdad quería…Me enamoro…Se volvió el chico que más quiero._

…

* * *

POV Kirito.-

Ya es de noche, juego online con Klein pero ya se tiene que desconectar temprano, dice que tiene un examen a tempranas horas y quiere madrugar.

Fui a tomar un baño, cene y me lance en mi cama viendo por la ventana las estrellas.

-…Si lo pienso mejor, fue la mejor opción, tenía que confesárselo, ya habíamos tenidos algunos incidentes…–Si, como es "normal" de mis compañeros de clase cada vez que ando con Asuna no falta el inútil que nos diga a todo lo alto: "¡Allá va la nueva parejita! ¡Fiu fiu!" si, digamos que al principio me acelere un poco y los demás se lo tomaron a mal, y llegue a tener un pequeño problema con Asuna pero con el tiempo nos acostumbramos y ya no era noticia. Solté un suspiro, recuerdos…Solo eso serian, recuerdos. –Si…Solo eso…Recuerdos…Kazuto, prepárate para que mañana la chica que mas quieres te destruya el corazón.

…

_Luego de unos meses, jaja, por dios, en que estaba pensando, guardaba en mi móvil montones de fotos con mensajes de amor y eso, un día no se porque pero decidí desahogar mis sentimientos resguardados en un mensaje de texto, por idiota lo empecé a escribir, ¿Qué fue lo que escribí? Esto:_

"_Oye, ¿puedo decirte algo?. Quiero que sepas que la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer si existe. Que tú has sido la que me salvo de la soledad, no me trato mal y más bien me brindo amistad, me regalo una gran sonrisa, es más, muchas. Jaja, también quiero recordarte que si, eres chaparrita, pero sigues siendo linda…¡No te vayas, quédate! Que…En este maldito mundo raro me he dado cuenta que tu dulce rareza es lo más normal que he encontrado y por eso te necesito a mi lado por tu hermosa forma de ser que me tranquiliza el alma. Tengo en mente que, si amas a alguien, debes de decírselo, porque algunos corazones son rotos por palabras que nunca se dijeron, esto va para ambos. Aunque estés lejos, en m mente todavía estas a m lado. Nunca dejare de luchar por aquello con lo que sueño, porque sé que algún día lo conseguiré. Cuando el amor no se expresa con palabras significa que es muy fuerte. Que nada ni nadie debe tratarte mal. Que…estoy deseoso de llorar…pero…me pregunto…¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?. Aquel que te quiere de verdad, te hará sonreír aun cuando estés lejos de ti. Me preguntaron que si lucharía por ti…Yo moriría por ti. Te me quedo viendo y me pregunto qué tienes que me encantas…Y bueno, también quería decirte que te amo"._

_¿Hermoso no? Nunca pensé llegar a escribir eso…Tampoco pensé que por accidente apreté el botón "enter" enviándole el mensaje a Asuna…Puta vida._

_Y para empeorar el asunto lo único que me dio por respuesta fue: "Hablaremos esto mañana, prefiero darte una respuesta cara a cara"._

…_Se acabo mi vida amorosa…_

…

* * *

POV Asuna.-

No encontraba que hacer, peinaba mi cabello haciéndome trenza tras trenza, de verdad que no tenia oficio alguno. Bueno, como tener clara la mente con aquel problema que tendría al día siguiente, hay, ¿Qué hare al verle? ¿Cómo me va a mirar? ¿me hablara? ¿no será esto una mentira y tendré mi primer novio?.

-¡Aaah! ¡Qué nervios!–Me lance en mi cama de cabeza. –¿Qué me pondré? Debo ir linda, ñee, mejor decido en la mañana, todo que pase con naturalidad…¡Hay a quien engaño! ¡Hoy ni podre dormir! ¡Le amo! ¡Y…! ¡Asuna, comportarte, todo saldrá bien, relájate ya! Estoy empezando a delirar, ¡buaah!–Esta bien, está bien, los nervios me estaban matando, así que opte por ponerme mis audífonos escuchando música movida, así me relajo un rato, empecé a revisar mi buzón de mensajes, nada nuevo, opte por ver mis fotos encontrándome una de el…–…Quizás mis amigas me digan que no es el más guapo…que es muy nerd y que no somos tal para cual…pero siempre le he llevado la contraria al mundo y esta no es la excepción, te amo Kazuto Kirigaya, y mañana será el comienzo, nuestro comienzo, de nuestra linda, rarita, pero más que bella historia de amor…¡Jijiji!.

…

_Una tarde luego de volver de la secundaria y ya descansando en mi cama me llega un mensaje para nada esperado, era de Kirito, pero, lo que estaba leyendo era algo tan…Sorpresivo, nunca lo vi venir de él._

_Bueno, si, si lo veía venir, ya me extrañaba tanta cercanía e importancia tan repentina hacia mí, pero…¡Igual, aquellas lindas palabras solo, enamoraban!. Jaja, aquel día no decía lo mismo pero, ustedes me entenderán._

_Estos temas para mí son muy pero muy serios así que les respondí con un: "Prefiero hablar de esto cara a cara y darte una respuestas de la misma manera". No sé porque pero los nervios me consumieron y estaba entre si y no sabiendo que si me gustaba pero es que quien no se pondría así en una situación como esta. _

_Cada hora era una eternidad, ya quería que fuese de mañana como tampoco lo quería, llámenme tsundere pero…Era el al que más quería, y me ponía así, ¡no dormí nada esa noche! Los nervios me consumían como abejas a la miel…_

…

* * *

POV Kirito.-

Me levante a la misma hora de siempre, 5 am. Debo despertarme temprano para que me rinda el tiempo suficiente para prepararme e irme al instituto.

Rutina de todos los lunes hasta los viernes: despertarme, ir al baño, vestirme, desayuno, me despido y bueno, tomo un bus que me encamine a la preparatoria.

Siempre llego justo a tiempo, ni tan tarde ni tan temprano, justo.

Lo mismo de siempre, saludar a mis amigos, hacer una formación ordenada, escuchar el himno y un pequeño y aburrido discurso por parte del director para entrar a nuestros respectivos salones, tolerar por una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos la larga clase de un hostigante profesor. Por alguna razón, todo se me hacia tan largo, ¿los nervios de escuchar un penoso rechazo? Normal.

Se acabaron después de mucho tiempo, o quizás sea cosa mía, extraño no es, la secundaria es aburrida, única razón de venir: mis amigos, y hasta ahora para ver a la chica que más quiero.

Baje las escaleras escuchando las repetitivas burlas de mis amigos, yo solo sonreía no tan seguro, de Asuna mejor me esperaba de todo.

Me senté en una larga banca dispuesto a desayunar con mis amigos cerca de la cantina en donde frente a mi vi pasar justamente a la persona que por tanto tiempo había querido encontrarme...Yuuki Asuna.

_..._

_Si jaja, sentía tanta ansiedad en verla, saber ya de una vez la verdad: si o no. Ya había pensado todo, ir a algún lugar donde no nos vean para poder hablar a solas._

_Todo en aquel día se me hacia largo y casi interminable, y ella tan fresca, como si nada pasara, quizás sea algún poder mental de ella...lograba que todo lo malo fuese normal para tranquilizarte y en los momentos de socorro era la primera en ayudarte, ¿preocupada? Si, y mucho._

_Pero esa era solo una de las tantas virtudes de ella, la chica que más quiero._

_..._

* * *

POV Asuna.-

Ya eran las 6 am, no debía de preocuparme mucho por despertarme tan temprano, vivo cerca de la prepa, el tiempo pasa rápido.

A la rutina: despertarme por mi mascota y un sonoro despertador ruidoso, soy dormilona, ir al baño, durar mucho tiempo en el, lo admito, irme a vestir y esperar bastante por mi abuelo para acompañarlo a su trabajo en las mañana y como siempre, llegar tarde al instituto, pero ya esto era costumbre, llegaba antes de entrar al salón y pasar la lista de asistencia, con eso me conformo.

Al entrar a mi primera clase del día ni sabia en que materia me encontraba, yo solo copiaba una página de mi libro y ya, es que…Me encontraba totalmente fría, temblaba, los nervios de verdad me consumían, es más, pensaba en decirle que sí o no, en cómo reaccionarían mis amigas, las personas, mi familia, ni el tiempo me rindió, la hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos más cortos de mi vida, todos me decían que fue larga la clase, para mí fue demasiado corta. Mas, mi mayor problema fue el receso, conversaba con mis amigas como siempre en el patio y fui a la cantina a comprar mi desayuno, ¿mi sorpresa? A mi lado se encontraba el, Kirito.

-¡Ho-hola Kirito!–Las piernas me temblaban, creo que los labios al igual que las manos. Estaba tan angustiada, este día iba a estar lleno de decisiones fuertes y no sabía qué hacer.

-Hola Asuna…Emm…–Solo rogaba que no me pidiera hablar en ese momento, por favor…Olía rico…Nunca me había dado que sus ojos eran tan lindos…¡Asuna, contrólate, tu corazón ya va lo suficientemente acelerado ya!. –¿Leístes el mensaje de anoche no?.

-Si…

-Pues…Quería saber…¿Cuándo podríamos hablar de, ya tu sabes?. –Me sonrió con simpleza, yo trataba de ocultar mis más que obvios nervios pero no podía, iba a explotar en ese mismísimo momento pero no, cordura, cordura.

-Ahora voy a desayunar, ¿por qué no en el siguiente recreo? En un lugar apartado a solas, claro. –Le propuse esperando a que se fuera, me ponía demasiado nerviosa y sentía tanta pena, creo que hasta me sonroje.

-Claro, en el siguiente recreo entonces…Adiós.

Se fue y yo suspire relajándome un poco, mi corazón latía desenfrenado. ¿Y cómo podía mejorar el momento? Se había acabado la comida en la cantina y tenía que ir a la de primaria justamente pasando frente a Kirito…Perfecto.

Tome la muñeca de mi mejor amiga corriendo hacia la cantina de primaria tratando de que no me viera, no podía mas, ¡los nervios me mataban de verdad!.

…

_Aun me acuerdo de lo nerviosísima que estaba aquel lindo día, si supiera que todo iba air normal, una confesión cualquiera. Claro, ya hablo con experiencia, pero igual, es tan hermoso recordarlo…Que es así, y que así es creado…_

…

* * *

POV Kirito.-

Y hay estábamos, en una zona de primaria, era como una rampa en donde despachaban a los pequeños de Kínder Garden hasta 6mo.

Nos colocamos uno frente al otro, estábamos tan apenados, y como yo era el chico me tocaba empezar con esta clase de cosas…Que se hace, el amo y haría todo lo que fuera por ella.

-Y…¿No tenias algo que decirme?. –Me dijo ella coquetonamente, de verdad que si era pilla.

-Bueno, lo que te dije anoche. –Di como respuesta apenado.

-No lo creeré hasta que me lo digas. –Canturreando solo opte por enfrentarla, la mire a los ojos, no soporte mucho tiempo, esos ojos me mataban, me daba mucha pena.

-Hay, me da pena…–Coloque mi mano en la cabeza rascando mi nuca, la mire de reojo, ella esperaba que dijera algo…–…¡I love you! ¡Ya!.

-¡Yo no soy estadounidense para entender el ingles! ¡Apenas pase esa materia! Háblame español. –Ya la empezaba a odiar.

-Bien, te amo, ¿Feliz?.

* * *

POV Asuna.-

Esas dos palabras lograban estremecer mi mundo de sobremanera: "Te amo". ¿Quién lo diría? Jajaja.

-Bien, ¿ahora tu turno no? ¿No tienes algo que decirme?. –Me miro con una sonrisa de lado, trague en seco y junte mis manos haciéndome la dura, pero creo que no lo logre, estaba tan avergonzada.

-Si, si tengo. De verdad agradezco que me confesaste lo que sentías por mí en realidad, lo agradezco tanto, no cualquiera lo hace, créeme, hay mucho que están enamorado de alguna chica o viceversa, chicas de chicos, y te lo apuesto Kirito, ninguno ni se inmutan de decir nada, y tu lo hiciste, de verdad, agradezco mucho esto y…Debo decirte que…Mi respuesta te la digo cara a cara porque así se que es verdad y no es mentira lo que me dices, por celular pudo ser cualquiera pero no, distes la cara, aquí frente a mi…Y por ello no te hare esperar más…Daisuki.

Quedo algo sorprendido, yo solo reí avergonzada, al final el también rio. Nos tomamos de la mano, me abrace a su brazo, me dio un suave y tibio beso en la mejilla y nos dispusimos a irnos. Felices por siempre.

Fin.

…

_Y así ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que ella/el era a la/al que más quería._

* * *

**Glosario de palabras extrañas:**

**-Otakus:** Fans del anime y de los videojuegos.

**-COD:** Call Of Duty, serie de videojuegos muy famoso.

**-Friki:** Lo mismo que Otaku pero de manera mas apasionada.

**-Gamers:** Fans de los videojuegos.

**-Nerd:** Mote para chicas inteligentes, de notas altas y muchas veces amantes de la quimica, matematicas y tecnologia.

**-Tsundere:** Persona bipolar. Del japones.

**-I love you:** Te amo. Del ingles.

**-Daisuki:** Te amo. Del japones.

_**Buenuu, esto ha sido todo, epero de verdad que haya sido de su total agrado y que hayan pasado un memorable San Valentin. Felicidades para todas esas parejistas felices *w*.**_

_¡Hasta la proxima!._


End file.
